


Subconscious

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Food Porn, Other, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith can't figure out why he is so into pie. A world where Zachariah didn't give them their memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

It had been another very long day at the office for Dean Smith. Bad enough, in fact, he actually broke down and bought a six-pack of beer on the way home. He wasn’t sure why he had started craving it lately. He had never been a big drinker and he had cut out carbs months ago. It was the latest in a long line of cravings he’d been having since he met that Sam Wesson guy from the IT department; drooling over transfats, catching himself humming classic rock songs he didn’t realize he’d known that well, practically getting a hard on over that bacon cheeseburger he’d secretly indulged in, but that was not the weirdest of it all. No, no, the icing on the crazy cake that was becoming his life was the late night watching of food network. Apparently, there was a baking show that came on at one am that specialized in pies. He had absolutely no clue how he knew the show was there, but one night he just got up and flipped right to it and watched, as he had every night since. 

Dean sat on the couch sipping his beer waiting for the pie show to come on. Currently, a comfort food show was wrapping up. They had done a bacon wrapped meatloaf with cheesy potatoes and green bean casserole. It was good, but it wasn’t pie. He didn’t know why it had to be pie. 

The theme music started and his whole body jumped to attention. Dean leaned forward, watching the perky host announce tonight’s pie and show a finished sample. He let out a groan that would have been more at home coming out of the mouth of Homer Simpson. The host chattered on, reminding her viewers about the benefits of using shortening over butter in their crust while she rolled hers out. Dean leaned back and opened the fly of his khakis. He lightly teased himself while she filled the bottom crust and carefully pinched the bottom and top crusts together. Once the finished pie emerged from the oven, he sped up, finishing exactly when the host took a big bite of her finished product. 

As Dean Smith cleaned himself up, he wondered if his health plan covered psychiatric visits.


End file.
